


Two times Chloe caught Beca smoking

by heryellowcup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I literally have no idea what this is, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smoking, beca smoking when she's stressed is kind of a headcanon of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/pseuds/heryellowcup
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Two times Chloe caught Beca smoking. (hint: she doesn't like it, but it's still kinda hot)





	Two times Chloe caught Beca smoking

They had already lived together with the other Bella’s for a few months when Chloe caught her for the first time. Beca, apparently thinking no one was going to be at home for another hour, was sitting in front of the residence, smoking a cigarette. She jumped when she saw Chloe and frantically put it out, throwing it into a nearby trash can. 

“Beca Mitch-“ Chloe growled, but Beca quickly interrupted her. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” She bit her lip, looking down on the ground. Damn, Chloe really knew how to kill someone with her eyes only. 

“How long?? For how long have you been smoking without any of us noticing?” She questioned the smaller girl, still glaring at her. 

“Just a few wee-“ she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized Chloe wasn’t buying it. She rolled her eyes before she corrected herself. “Fine, a few months.” 

“You know how unhealthy and dangerous that is, right?!” Chloe shrieked, took Beca’s hand and pulled her inside. 

She wasn’t buying any of the excuses Beca was trying to sell her and even when she told her the truth, that she only did it when she was stressed out, Chloe wasn’t satisfied. She kept chastising her for the better half of an hour and only stopped once Beca had promised she wouldn’t do it again. 

 

The second time she caught her was at a party the Treblemakers were throwing. They had been having fun all night, especially a certain redhead and a tiny brunette. A very tipsy Chloe had been dancing with an equally tipsy Beca almost all night long before said brunette eventually excused herself to use the bathroom. 

Chloe got a little suspicious when her best friend didn’t return for almost fifteen minutes and started to look for her everywhere. She eventually found her behind the house. She was alone, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall behind her. And, to Chloe’s disbelief, she was smoking, again. 

Instead of yelling at her right away, she took a few seconds to take in the sight in front of her. Maybe it was because she was dunk. Or maybe it was because the fresh night air was engulfing her slowly, sobering her up quite a bit as she looked at the other girl. But something about seeing Beca like this was intriguing, in a way. Maybe not what she was doing – Chloe still thought smoking was terrible, but the sight in front of her was just stunning. The redhead could hear the others inside, partying, but the sounds were muffled by the peaceful silence out here. Beca had her eyes closed and was visibly relaxing a little more every time she took a drag of the cigarette. Chloe had never seen her this relaxed. And she should be mad. She should be so mad. But there was something so beautiful about Beca in that red dress. That red dress that contrasted the dark pavement beneath her so wonderfully. And she had to admit that there was almost something hot about the way Beca was slowly, almost teasingly, exhaling all of the smoke again. 

She slowly, quietly, walked over to her friend and sat down next to her, glaring at her. Beca, once again, jumped a little when she realized she wasn’t alone. 

“Dude, you scared me!” She groaned, too tipsy to realize that she was still holding her cigarette. In front of Chloe. 

“You said you’d quit.” Chloe pointed at the cigarette, clearly mad now. 

But Beca was too tipsy to deal with all of this. So instead she smirked at Chloe and took a deliberately long drag of the cigarette, her eyes never leaving Chloe’s while she did so. She was practically eye fucking her and the redhead hadn’t even realized that she was holding her breath until she basically gasped for air when the other woman slowly blew the smoke into her direction. “What are you gonna do about it?” She challenged her, still smirking. 

And Chloe, who was incredibly turned on at this point, started to lean closer and closer until Beca could actually feel her breath against her lips. Just when she thought they were actually going to kiss, Chloe snatched the cigarette out of Beca’s hand and threw it on the ground, stepping on it. 

Beca was looking at her with wide eyes and shook her head, amused. “Oh damn it, did you just..?”

Chloe just winked at her and took Beca’s hand into her own, pulling her up so they could join the others again. “I said no more smoking, and I meant it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what this is or how it happened. Enjoy.


End file.
